The mission of the Flow Cytometry Core is to provide Cancer Center members with ready access to routine and complex flow cytometric procedures, along with consultative services required for members to make full use of the power of this technology. Facility instrumentation includes a Becton Dickinson (BD) FACS Vantage, a BD FACS Calibur, a BD FACScan, a Compucyte Laser Scanning Cytometer, a recently acquired BD FACS Aria and analysis workstations all linked by a local area network. This Core has served the 5 Cancer Center Programs during the grant period and interactions among all programs are noted in the authorship of 76 publications dependent on the services of the Flow Cytometry Core. Monthly Flow Cytometry User Meetings are held, which foster continued interactions and education. Core usage has remained steady over that reported in the last application, and a significant increase is anticipated given the recent arrival of the FACS Aria three-laser, 12 color, high speed cell sorter.